Chargix Club
The Chargix Club is a new series that is based off of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Happiness Charge Precure. This season celebrates 10 years of the Winx Club series. Plot The plot focuses around a veteran fairy who is searching for the Fairy Heart, an item that could grant the power that could surpass any fairy. However, she needs the help of five different fairies by recieving magical items from the past fairies which are the keys to unlocking the Fairy Heart and unlocking new but temporary transformations. Characters Main Protagonists *Alina Fortune, Fairy of Dances Alina Fortune is the main protagonist and leader of the Chargix Club. She is known as the "Fortune Fairy" by her brave and fortunate acts. She is pretty cocky and rather impatient for a fairy, but despite this, she has a sense of justice and is caring and protective of her team and kingdom as she is also one of the royal guards of her kingdom. *Clara, Fairy of the Sun Clara is a curious and honest girl. She didn't believe in fairies up until the arrival of Alina and the others. She is a smart girl who thinks through things first, rather than rushing things like some of the Chargix members. *Maylene, Fairy of Ballet and Ice Maylene is vain, graceful and somewhat of a drama queen. *Arielle, Fairy of Music and Water A free spirited yet devoted rising pop idol from Melody. Passionate about music, Arielle aspires to become a well-trained music fairy like Musa and Vanille, but also due to being a water fairy, she aspires to become a strong water fairy such as Aisha/Layla. *Fionna, Fairy of Cards Fionna is a spunky and gutsy girl. She can be a little greedy sometimes, but she does know her limits. *Reika, Fairy of Nature A nurturing and kind girl who is from Lynphea. *Harley, Fairy of Fire Minor Protagonists *Prince Orion *Lady Dianthe Mascots *Flutter, the fairy bird *Ember, the fairy phoenix Main Antagonists *Queen Onia *Prince Natan *Grimmoire *Lulabelle *Misrabella *Angeron *Chaosmen *King Chaos Episodes #Ready to Charge! #Teamwork is Hard Work #Belle of the Ballet #Start of the Cards #Mermaid on the Stage #The Bloom is always Greener #The Dance of Fortune #Of Ice and Cards #Sunny Days and Roaring Fights #Water Wings #Flora and Fauna #Dancing Flames #Fight with Flutter #TBA #Life's full of Miraclix #TBA #Magic's in Bloom #TBA #Making a Melody #The Brave Tune #Vacation Fiasco #Home Where the Sun Shines #A Smile on your Face #TBA #TBA #Love and Joy #TBA #TBA #It's Showtime #Great Wings of Fire #The Flaming Wild Card #Out of Jolliness #The Family's All Here #TBA #TBA #The Prince and Me #Aloha Chargix #TBA #Dianthe's Secret #Diamond In the Dark #A Diamond to the Rescue #There's Magic in the Stars #Alina's Truth #Race to Ventara #TBA #TBA #TBA #All or Nothing #Charging Hearts #A Farewell Finale Items *Chargix Brace The Chargix Brace is a transformation device in which the members of the Chargix Club use. *Magems (Pro: Ma-jems) Magems are magical gems that allow the girls to transform into the past fairies. They are also keys to unlocking the Fairy Heart. *Chargix Phoenix Brace The Chargix Phoenix Brace is another transformation device that is different than a regular brace and allows only Harley to transform. *Diamond Brace The Diamond Brace is the third transformation device that is an ancient transformation device that allows only Dianthe to transform. Transformations *Magic Chargix *Chargix Showtime Mode *Chargix Finale Mode *Winx Chargix (Winx Club) *Miracle Chargix (Miraclix Chronicles) *Smile Chargix (Smilix Club) *Melody Chargix (Melodix Club) *Blossom Chargix (Heartix Club) *Love Chargix (Heartbeatix Club) *Destiny Chargix (Destinix Club) Theme Songs *Full Chargix, Vamola! (Opening) *Winx Getter Memory *Chargix Celebration (Ending 2; Starting Episode 32) Trivia *The girls' transformation of the veteran fairies' spells have the spells from their individual transfomations. (Ex. Maylene's Charging Snowy Melody from Musa's Lovix Spell, Snowy Melody.) Category:Teams Category:AnimeQueen97